Cluster Bomb Launcher
The Cluster Bomb Launcher is a DLC weapon in Just Cause 2 and Just Cause 4. Appearance A natural progression of the Grenade Launcher, the Cluster Bomb Launcher is a weapon of small-scale mass destruction for personal use. It is equipped with a holographic sight and an M4-like extendable stock. Strangely, the weapon has a magazine, but fires a single projectile, followed by a reload. It looks like a box magazine variant of the Mako Hammerhead from Just Cause (1). This weapon is completely fictional. The JC4 version looks exactly the same. Performance (JC2) It shoots a grenade (same range as the Grenade Launcher), which explodes into 6 additional grenades when it lands. They all have the same blast radius as the first. It's very powerful and capable of destroying a GV-104 Razorback in one shot. It has 20 units of ammunition, when bought from the Black Market and despite having a magazine it has to be reloaded after every shot. It's more powerful than the Grenade Launcher and cheaper in the black market. Performance (JC4) The weapon now has at least twice the range. The projectile explodes either when it hits something, or after having flown to its maximum distance. When exploding, it releases 5 smaller bombs that can fall for up to about 5 meters before they each explode. The main projectile flies along a parabolic trajectory (it lobs), so it can be fired over obstacles, like a mortar. It seems to be a very convenient way to destroy things from a distance. Unfortunately it only comes with 10 shots, but JC4 has multiple supply drop pilots, so that shouldn't be too problematic. Locations (JC2) The Black Market Boom Pack Downloadable content for Just Cause 2 must be purchased for £1.59, 1.99 € or $1.99 from the PlayStation Network, Steam, or Xbox Live. Once the downloadable content is purchased and installed, the gun must be purchased from the Black Market for $40,000, or else it is never seen in the game. It's already upgraded to 6 stars. Locations (JC4) This weapon was added to the game on 2019.08.15 as a part of the free "Legacy Pack" Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. *Only at the supply drop. Trivia *In JC2, the weapons effect is similar to the alternate fire mode of the "Militek MGL" in the game "James Bond 007: Nightfire". *This is the only weapon in the Just Cause series that appears in multiple Just Cause titles, while keeping its exact appearance and function as with its first appearance. **Another similar weapon was the Rico's Signature Gun (Downloadable content for Just Cause 2). That weapon didn't actually appear in Just Cause, but was first seen in one of the promotional artworks for JC1. Gallery JC4 Cluster Bomb Launcher (in a crate).png|JC4 - In a crate. JC4 Cluster Bomb Launcher (held by Rico).png|JC4 - Held by Rico. JC4 Cluster Bomb Launcher (firing 1,2).png|JC4 - Firing cycle begins. JC4 Cluster Bomb Launcher (firing 3,4).png|JC4 - Firing cycle ends. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons Category:DLC for JC2 Category:DLC for JC4